


Second Chances

by AlphaFire81



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Pipeyna - Freeform, The Burning Maze Spoilers, aftermath of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFire81/pseuds/AlphaFire81
Summary: After each-other's tragedies, Piper and Reyna find each-other, the only ones who understand what they're going through





	Second Chances

"Come on Piper, just come outside and walk a little." Annabeth Chase begs one of her best friends Piper McLean, who had shut herself up inside the large Argo II for over a week, "You can't stay in there forever." She adds, as Piper shakes her head.

"Says who?" Piper sniffles, still sad about her boyfriend, Jason Grace's, death. Sure it wasn't entirely impossible that he would die, it was actually likely that demigods would die, there were wars fought between them, it happened way too frequently, but it still devastated her. "I don't want to go anywhere without him."

"Talk to me, tell me how you feel." Annabeth says after a few seconds of silence, trying to console her friend.

"You don't understand what I'm going through, no one does." Piper whines, tearing up again, "You still have Percy after going through Tartarus, and I lost my boyfriend after all we had gone through, fighting Giants and Gaea, nobody understands this pain." She cries, laying back down on his bed, the one he had used throughout the cabin.

"At least leave his room, it can't be healthy for you." Annabeth advises, as Piper looks at her.

"Will you leave me be if I do?" Piper asks, just wishing to be alone.

"Fine." Annabeth concedes, leading Piper back to her own room at least. "It's a start." The daughter of Athena thinks, rather unhappily.

A week later, Annabeth checks in on her friend again and finds her still unwilling to do much other than eat, drink, and sleep.

"Come on Pipes, he wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself." She says softly, as Piper looks at her angrily.

"Well we don't know what he would want because he's gone!" Piper snaps, angry.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, let's..." Annabeth says before being cut off by a still angry Piper.

"Don't say 'Let's talk about This!' You don't know how much this hurts, you would be doing the exact same thing in my situation, isolated, because no one truly knows what this feels like." Piper snaps, angry.

"That's not entirely true." A voice says softly from the doorway.

"Reyna." Piper breathes, and without further speaking, walks over and hugs the girl, falling apart in her arms.

"Poor poor Piper," Reyna says, showing surprising tenderness, "I know, I loved him too." She whispers, as Annabeth leaves seeing that Piper had company for once. Reyna had said she had left Frank in charge of New Rome for a couple weeks, needing a vacation after Jason's death. She had gotten a message from Annabeth explaining how Piper was handling it and decided that it could be handled better together if they mourned together.

Reyna offered to take a different room, but neither girl really wanted that so they made Piper's room their's, adjusting her bed so they could share. It worked perfect, up until Reyna had to go back.

"I don't want you to go." Piper whined, she had really bonded and opened up with the Praetor, and didn't want to be without her.

"Sorry Piper, but I have Rome to run, and I can't stay here forever." Reyna says, as she hugs Piper.

"Can I go with you?" Piper asks, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Seriously? I'd love that." Reyna says, laughing as Piper looks at her.

"Me too." Piper laughs, as they hug again. "I'll admit, I'm gonna miss this place." She says looking around.

"Wait, you mean permanently?" Reyna says confused. 

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here, and I'd miss you." Piper says as Reyna looks at her.

"But... I don't even know if there's a rule in place about switching camps. And don't you have all of your friends here?" Reyna asks confused.

"I was either on a dragon or on a boat or fighting Giants or Gaea for ninety percent of my time as a demigod, my only friends are Annabeth, who'll be there soon for college, Percy, who also will be, Leo, who, I'll admit, I'm gonna miss, but he travels so much he's almost never here. A few girls in Aphrodite cabin, who I'll regret leaving in Drew's control again, but I do get to recommend someone else if I feel as though my second in command would be a bad leader. Also there's Frank and Hazel, and, well you." Piper says, looking at Reyna.

"Oh," she says, realizing Piper wouldn't be leaving much behind then, "But I still don't know if there's an actual rule in place about switching camps, only Percy and Jason have done it, and that was for special circumstances, and I don't know how it'd go over." Reyna admits, looking at her.

"It's starting to sound like you don't want me there." Piper says accusingly.

"Nothing could be further from the truth." Reyna says, entirely honest.

"Really, well you're praetor, make a rule." Piper says, as Reyna laughs.

"That's not how Roman government works," Reyna responds, "You don't know how it does, do you?" She asks, as Piper shakes her head sheepishly, "Well any rule would need to be given to the Senate to vote on, and it might not be popular of a rule as some still don't trust Greeks." Reyna explains, as Piper looks at her disappointed.

"Aw, but I'm gonna miss you!" She says, throwing her arms around Reyna's neck and embracing her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but you're strong, you're brave, you can always visit me, and besides, you definitely seem happier than when I first got here, you'll be fine." Reyna says softly, hugging her back.

"True, but maybe that's because I can share the burden now." Piper responds quietly, as she then feels drawn in and gives her a small kiss. Reyna looks at her in shock, surprised but not un pleased by it. "Sorry, it...uh...it felt like...the right thing..." Piper stutters out, embarrassed. "And besides...you've been so kind...and you're so beautiful...Sorry." She rambles on, as Reyna laughs a little. "So now you're laughing at me?" 

"No, but Pipes..." Reyna says, before Piper cuts her off.

"No, okay, I get it, you're not into that. Can we just forget it ever happened? I don't need you rejecting me to compound my misery." Piper says sadly.

"But Piper..." Reyna laughs, before being cut off.

"I get it, not interested!" Piper shouts, before Reyna takes her head in her hands and kisses her deeply. After they break, Piper stares at her shocked. "So, maybe I don't get it." Piper stutters, ridiculously happy about it though. 

"Get this, Piper McLean, I am totally interested." Reyna says, laughing, as Piper smiles, her first true smile in weeks.

"Now I know there's no way I'm not going with you." Piper laughs, as Reyna smirks.

"Don't worry, I'll just make a rule about it." Reyna laughs, as they share a quick kiss again before both getting up and heading to pack, starting a new chapter.


End file.
